The Sex Ed Babysitter
by suzuki kasami
Summary: suzuki needs a babysitter to babysit her two children sasuke and naruto, but what happens when the babysitter named itachi, not only babysits them but teaches them sex education! sasunaru,spanking, abuse,rape,lemon,itasuzu, exhilerating fun
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this im just reposting! Hope you understand alittle bit more!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Brats**

'Children, children, children, children, and children!' the purple headed mom screamed in her head. Ten years ago she had been pregnant with naruto, oh and he was one crazy baby as he is now. A knock at the door could be heard, she couldn't answer it, oh no, she had _smaller_ and badder things to worry about. The knock was heard again, she finally went to the door. At the door was the mail man, he had brown natural hair, "hi kiba came to pick up the mail I see, "she breathed in a harsh breath throwing her hair back. "Actually, I have mail to give you, Suzuki, you look like you've been through a tornadoes," he laughed. She puffed a breath of air, "yeah, two children is enough to handle." Kiba gave Suzuki the mail. "So I heard you have to work hard to get that promotion! You know everyone is cheering for you," kiba smiled. She chuckled, "yeah but I need someone to watch these…things, so I can work full time a day," she sighed. Kiba laughed, "Ya need to hire a nanny I see." She nodded. After the little chat he went away. She closed the door, and landed her back on the door. Suddenly two children the age of ten came running out looking at their mother. The blond one was definitely hers while the black haired one was adopted; naruto had wanted to have a brother. He was doing horrible in his 3rd grade and was almost forced to repeat the grade, but then Suzuki had no choice but to get him something special, that was her only child, and she doesn't want him to bail on his school work and not become smart in the future. And as she was walking by to get some grocery, on the way she saw a place called, orochimaru's orphanage, she went inside just to check it out. All of the kids were miserable, every one of them scared to death, they all look beaten. She saw one little boy go into a room and he started screaming, she ran as fast as she could to the room and when she went in she saw the owner, which was probably named orochimaru's, kicking and beating the little raven. So she went over to him and took the child and called children services, and they arrested him. She had token him home while naruto was at school. And then, she immediately kept him, he was obedient, and loving, and from then on he took care of naruto. He was perfect…..and now; she didn't know what to do with them.

The blond one opened his big blue eyes, and held on to his toy fox tight. "Mommy, are you mad at me and sasuke." The purple dragon shook her head, "no I'm not mad at you, just irritated." Sasuke frowned.

Suzuki woke up from her nap to hear screaming. She only had one more day of freedom, well, kind of, before she has to go to work. The promotion was a big thing, and everybody is going to be competing for it, the manager who is fugaku is the new head of the company. He like Suzuki so much that he told her that to get the promotion you have to work 5 days a week. She slowly got up sighing. But she heard the doorbell; she went to go answer it. Suddenly, she saw a man, long black hair, and mysterious black pit less eyes. "Hi…" he smiled which caused a little feeling in her chest that made her happy. "Hi! Um…well I was just wondering, I'm itachi, I'm new here so would you please help figure out how to use the air conditioner, and it's quite confusing." She nodded, but someone ran into her holding on to her leg like it was either life or death. "N-naruto! What's wrong baby," naruto started to fake-cry, she picked him up and held him, "sasuke is being mean!" while Suzuki wasn't looking naruto smirked evilly at sasuke who just had ran down stairs glaring him down. Suzuki saw it at the corner of her eye and then put him down, "now naruto, I saw that, sasuke was sleeping when I walked by his room." Sasuke smirked now. The man at the door laughed. "Two rascals I see," Suzuki smiled. "Yeah so you new..." she trailed off walking outside with him. Sasuke glared at naruto and naruto glared back. "Teme!" sasuke smirked, "now, mom would not like it if you used such words in this house, you want me to tell her?" Naruto's eyes widened, the last time he said bastard out loud, mommy spanked him, and told him he was naughty. Naruto whined, "please don't tell her she'll!-whoop your ass, "sasuke said out loud on accident, he quickly covered his mouth and naruto laughed, "Looks like I'm not going to be the only one in trouble!" sasuke's face reddened. "D-d-don't tell her nothing dobe!" naruto smiled, "or what?" he taunted. Sasuke smirked, "or I'll give you that blowjob again while you sleep!" naruto turned white. "F-f-fine…"

**Okay so that's all, and yes there is definitely sasunaru and itasuzu! Please review! No flames**

**Thanks to a little someone! I fixed this chapter! So I hope you understand it more pockypand4! And thnx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I just want to say how surprised I am at these fast reviewers! Well thank you! I'm definitely going to give ice-cream with sprinkles on top to pockypand4! You helped me a lot! And also I redid the chapter so you could kind of understand it more. And to answer your question um….idk about kiba, but I do know he is going to be a little sneaky around Suzuki and itachi. I tried to do the spacing and timing right I'm not so sure but if you find any problems (all reviewers) please tell me and I will fix them.**

**Enjoy and review**

**Chapter 2**

**Sexy for both sides**

"So your name is itachi," Suzuki said following him through the clean cut grass. He nodded, "how long have you been here." She thought for a while, then shrugged, "well 3 years to be exact." He smiled and kept walking; they walked all the way inside the house and frowned. The walls were a reddish brownish color with furry white rug. His furniture was an ivory color with his black recliner. His walls were decorated with pictures of him and a woman that looked just like him. Itachi looked at the purple head girl looking at the picture of him and the women, he chuckled, and "that's my mother. Her name is mikoto." Suzuki shied away from the picture. "I-i-im sorry, I'm so nosy." She laughed. He led her into the kitchen. Suzuki's mouth dropped. The kitchen was the most beautiflest thing she's ever seen! It had a white bare floor, like almost 60 cabinets, and a stove with silver heaters! Eek! It was the best kitchen she's ever seen! Itachi turned around to see her utmost excitement, she was traveling to the stove in which she turned on and off, hearts filled her eyes. "Do you love cooking," he decided to ask. She smiled, "oh do I! I've wanted to be a cook since I was in the 7th grade, oooh! And I wish I had a stove like this!" itachi stared with no expression; she looked so happy and beautiful.

Sasuke and naruto glared at each other. They knew the rules whenever mom is out the house. She had created them when they moved here into konoha, the town. But it doesn't mean they will listen. Sometimes they would do stuff, really bad stuff, and before she comes home they would clean the messed up stuff. Sasuke glared at the wall, "great now what are we suppose to do..." naruto pouted, "well what am I suppose to do about it!" sasuke smirked, "kiss me," Naruto's eyes widened, "w-what!" sasuke frowned, "you heard me." Sasuke leaned on Naruto's chest and pecked his cheek; he then grabbed Naruto's hand and interlocked with them. Naruto moaned at sasuke's touch. Naruto entered sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned hard. Naruto knocked him onto the floor. It was his turn to be seme, but then again sasuke wouldn't like that. Naruto took both sasuke's hands and put it above his head, sasuke was breathing hard as well as he was. "N-naruto, you dumbass, I-I am suppose to be s-seme." Naruto smirked and got off him, "we'll see about that when moms at work." Sasuke smirked.

"There! Got it! It should be alright now," Suzuki made her way back to the counter, itachi following behind. Suzuki suddenly slipped and fell on the counter top. Itachi slipped as well and fell in between her legs. Suzuki's face turned red. Itachi felt his hand on something soft; he looked up her body to see his hand on her big breast. He squeezed her boob, Suzuki moaned, "s-s-stop it!" itachi's eyes showed a red hue. He leaned up on her body and was about to kiss her when Suzuki pushed him off. "I think that's enough…" itachi sighed, "oh my, I'm very sorry," Suzuki nodded not being able to look at him. "I and my kids will be next door if you need us." She left without a goodbye. Itachi sat on his counter, "what's with me, "he thought out loud.

**Sorry but had to speed it up please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**it's been a while since I updated huh, I'm so sorry, but man have this year and the last had gotten so busy I actually forgot about my stories! Just so you know I'm changing th title of this story to "The sex ed babysitter"**

Suzuki was running out the room as fast as she could. It was the next morning she have to go to work of course she was always rushing. She said goodbye out loud to the kids and then ran out the door suddenly bumping into Itachi. Her face turned red and she bowed, "Itachi! sorry! but I'm late, I know it's sudden but can you do me a favor? can you please watch the kids while I'm gone?" His eyes widen the surprise, watching kids, he's never done that before. He was going to have a hard time and he knew it, he nodded slightly and she thanked him and ran away to her car, and speeded off.

Itachi then ran to the house he looked around the house was a mess who in the world will keep the house like this!? but then again Suzuki did seem like a klutz, she did have two children. He walked up the stairs slowly trying not to trip over the clothes and toys that lay on the ground. Suddenly came face to face with two doors. One said "keep out death is watching you" and the other said "bring Ramen or else". He slowly opened the door to the keep out room he saw that the Raven head boy was sleeping his room was not a lie it really did seem like death walked upon his room.

His walls where the dark blue and there was posters of screamo bands on his wall. He shook his head as he walked to the other room he open the door and his eyes nearly got blinded by the bright orange colored walls. The little blonde was sleeping with his covers off he was such a wild kid, and Itachi knew. Itachi went back downstairs, picking up every little thing that was on the ground. He didn't know how Suzuki could do it, she could've tripped and died by now.

As he cleaned up the house and made it spot clean he spotted something under the couch. He bent down and glanced at it for a long time he then picked it up and his eyes widened, "how to have sex" it said. Itachi looked up toward the stairs and looked back at the magazine he chuckled, of course these kids precarious, but they were only 10 years old...

He smirked, he put the magazine on the counter, he had an idea.

Sasuke was the first wake up. He woke up with a frown on his face, rubbing his eyes from sleepiness, he knew that by now his mother would be at work. He swung his legs over his bed and stood up. He went to the door, and opened it. He then went downstairs but before he got downstairs he stopped. Something was different, it seems different, the staircase was actually clean. Now he knew his mother could not have done that since she always woke up late.

He trudged downstairs suddenly smelling something. Smells good...like...pancakes? His eyes widened when he saw the next-door neighbor cooking in his house. "what are you doing! Get out of the house!" Itachi only smiled, he then held up his cell phone, "your mom asked me to babysit, if you need clarification please call her." Sasuke was too stubborn to take the phone, he just folded his arms. "I don't need a babysitter!" Itachi smirked, "I think you do. For someone who's underage sure thinks about things that are quite complicated..." He held up the magazine. "W-what do you have that for!? I-it's not mine!" Itachi scoffed. He put a plate in front of Sasuke, "aren't you a little too young to be thinking about these things plus it's kind of weird you're thinking about doing it with your...heh...brother." Sasuke turned red. Itachi frowned, "sit down." He ordered. Sasuke complied with attitude.

Itachi looked up to see the Little blonde running down the stairs, "Sasuke everything's clean!" He looked and saw Itachi standing there. "Oh no...a baby sitter!?" Itachi sighed, "the Baka is smarter than you right about now Sasuke." Naruto screamed, "who are you calling Baka! You are a bastard!" Everything was quiet for a second. Then Itachi moved from the kitchen, he stood over the young blonde, he turned the blonde around by the head and spanked his bottom. Naruto screamed out moving away from the taller raven.

"Bad words are prohibited from this house as long as I'm in it. Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" Naruto tried to pull away from Itachi. Itachi just dragged him to the chair and sat him down. "Eat." He founded the corner, and put his elbows on the counter they were sitting at. They looked at him with a pout.

He grabbed the magazine off the table. He hold it up and spoke, "such a young kids to be thinking about this...how about...I show it to your mother." Sasukes eyes widened, Naruto folded his arms, "go ahead!" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. Itachi smirked, "really? I'll take in in consideration. Why do you want to know this stuff huh?" Naruto frowned, "a friend of mine said that when two people love each other they end up having sex. " Itachi raised an eyebrow, "and who are you in love with?" Naruto's eyes lit, "since mom always says that Sasuke and I have to love each other because we are family, I have to get married to him, cause my friend said that you get married and have sex. Although Sasuke is a pain in my a..."Itachi frowned, Naruto laughed nervously, "uh I mean, he is annoying, it's hard to cooperate."

"Ah...so that's why you have this...so...how far do you know about sex?"

"I thought it was something special but all you do is kiss..."

"And?"

"And what? All you do is kiss right?" Uncertain, Naruto looked at Sasuke but Sasuke was trying to avoid his gaze. Itachi laughed, "looks like someone has been lying to you."

Naruto shook his head, "no way! Your lying!" Itachi scoffed, "I'm an adult, I don't lie," Naruto's eyes sparkle, "oh then you must teach us!" Itachi looked at them, "on one condition...you hook me up with your mother."

"Deal!-"

"Naruto! You are just going to sell our mom like that!"

"Well I want to find out what sex is! And since mommy won't let us have a laptop then we won't ever find out!" Itachi watch the two quarrel.

"I'll let you decide, but for now, Naruto stand in the corner over there for 30 minutes. Naruto's eyes widened, "w-what? I don't want to!" Itachi growled, "do you want a more difficult punishment...a more painful one?" Naruto folded his arms and stopped his way to the corner, "why do I have to be in a corner!" Itachi looked blankly at his back, "because you used a curse word. For now you will stand there quietly." Naruto whined, "but I don't want to!" Itachi looked at him and Naruto pouted. "Turn around, stop talking."

He looked at Sasuke, "and we need to work on that attitude of yours..."


End file.
